The Promise I Shall Not Break
by MHWaze
Summary: Beca and Chloe are best friends since forever but one day Beca move to another town and never keep in touch. 8 years later, Chloe Beale, the rising star of the Hollywood has hired the new bodyguard and she looks familiar.
1. PROLONGED

**HI all of Bechloe fan.**

 **I really like pitch perfect and Bechloe but I never write about them before. Then I got this idea and I can't wait to show you guys.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this story.**

 **I don't own any of this characters or pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell laid down on the grass in the middle of the day. It's a sunshine, perfect day in Atlanta. She closed her eyes, listened to the music on her phone. She opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her shoulder gently. She faces with beautiful blue eyes she ever sees and the bubbly smile that brighter than the sun. Beca smiled

"Chloe," she said.

Chloe is her very best friend. They know each other since elementary school. She always the positive, energized, confident, popular and very friendly one while Beca is awfully awkward, anti-social and sarcastic. The day they actually become friend ( because they neighbor and their parents are friends so they know each other long before this event.) they still on grade1 Beca help the smaller ginger girls from the big boy( like grade3) that pushed the ginger to fall to the ground and Beca swings the punched to him despite her much smaller than them. After that Beca got two teeth out and detention but she and Chloe are inseparable from then so worth it. That was ten years ago Now they will going to start high school tomorrow.

Chole shifts and laid down beside Becca.

"Becs are you nervous for tomorrow?"

Beca pushed her ears bud off "No, Chlo. Why it's just normal school day." Beca said that make Chloe rolled her eyes. Beca never the one who gets serious.

"Becs..." Chloe whining. "It's high school" She emphasized the word high school.

"So, it not like anything will change the same town same idiot classmates and same annoying best friend," Beca said with her boring voiced and can't understand why her friend is so worried.

Chloe ignore her friend last comment"But it will be a whole new level of social class and if I can get in cheerleader team maybe I will get scholarship to college you know I'm not good in class so... oh-oh and if not, I'm going to be a loser and get bully and no guy will date me and that a disaster Becs. Why are you laughing? I'm serious Becs." Beca tries to suppress her laughter.

"Sorry, Chlo. Okay, first of all, you are popular. You are the most friendliness person I'm ever met...

"Becs, you're anti-society I can count how many people you met and communicate." Chloe cut her friend off. Beca huffed

"Rude and that not the point. What I'm trying to say is you are the popular one. In the end, I'm sure you gonna be prom queen and have all the boys fall all over your feet. You are the star of a cheerleader at junior high. It's one hundred percent sure you can make it in the team and I bet you will be the captain at the end."

Beca said genuinely she know the fact is true and don't want her friend to be a worry.

"And if anyone touches you or just insult you. They will have to deal with me." Chloe smile wide she know since day one Beca will protect her no matter what.

"You are so brave for the short side of you. You realize that you stop growing since grade 4 and now I'm taller than you." Chloe giggle

"Shut up. I'll let you know that my left hook is still fine." She fists her hand up.

"Yeah my protector" Chloe cooed

Beca sigh but she said, "Always Chlo."

"How I can live without you Becs." Chloe leans her head to Beca shoulder.

"You'll be fine and not have me cramps your style." Beca chuckled while the red hair poured.

"But I don't want that."

Beca plays with her friend hair "I don't neither but whatever happened when you need me I'll be there wherever I go."

* * *

Well, for Chloe life is go smooth like Beca predict and reassure her friend from that day. Chloe is the most popular girl at school all boys fall all over her feet. She makes it to cheerleader team and be a captain of the team at senior year. Everyone wants to be friends with her. She gets a scholarship from a cheerleader at Julliard and becoming a rising Hollywood star.

It just one thing when wrong is her best friend who moves school since the beginning of their senior year and she never met her since.

Chloe only knows that Beca parents get divorce Beca move with her mom and her dad still teach at Barden University. She and Beca are been distance since high school when Beca more become rebellion and Chloe more popular. They didn't fight, they still talked during that time but not much like before. Then the day that Beca move. She realizes that she lost her best friend and she misses her terribly and that also her fault.


	2. Soldier life

**Hi everyone, thank you for favorites, follows and comments it's mean a lot.**

 **Also, thank you for correcting my mistake of the story name.**

 **This chapter will focus on Beca during all years she disappeared from Chloe life.**

 **ps. I don't know much about the US army so I just google it and assume.**

 **Again, I don't own Pitch perfect.**

* * *

Beca POV

"Captain Effin" I'm looking up to see this newbie calling me, He shakes with nervous to face me. I don't blame him actually I have a bad reputation with the newbie. They seem to irritate and dump. " What is it, soldier?"

"Colonel summons you, ma'am" I nodded and dismissed him. I had joined the army since I finish high school in New York this is not in my plan. I always want to be a DJ like I told Chloe she will be an actress and I will produce music that has her starring in it.

My life was turned upside down when my parents divorced. My dad cheated on my mother and he left us. My mom was a wreck she moved us to New York. She threw herself to work and if she isn't working she drunk. I never see my mom sober for who knows how long. I don't want to be at home see my mom waste and die for the bottle, so I design to join the army. You can say that my parents issue and neglected from everyone you love drive me to a cold heartless person. That make me a good soldier just 7 years of service and I climbed up to be captain. I travel for mission so many countries Afghanistan, Iraq, Siberia. I have the best record for my section and become the youngest captain. I also use just Effin my middle name since I joined the army. Now I'm at a base from Iraq.

"Captain Effin " Colonel Bashton said to me.

"Effin, I really concerned of you. You have been here in the army 7years you never take a holiday when we give it to you. You just took a day off and hang around your bedroom." I know he really worries about me. He likes my father on this crazy life of mine.

"Why are you talking about this, sir? It never is a problem with my work."

"I know you do your work just fine. But also your mental health is really a thing that we concerned and you know it. I have been reported that you have not sleep you suffer from a nightmare." He said calmly.

"Is it Jeff and Stacie who reported me?" I said.

He chuckles"Sergeant Harris and Doctor Conrad are very concerned about you if it not for them I will send you back a year ago. Those two seems close enough to call your friends." I sigh and mentally noted to give Jeff an extra lap. " Sir, we a soldier the nightmare the trauma is normal for our kind of job. " He nodded.

"You right but we have someone to talk, we took time off. I never see you call to someone back home for a long time and I can count how many time you called since you join the army"

I know that fact because I do not have someone back home. The last time I had called someone was three years ago. I called Chloe when I saw her on the cover of People magazine that my novice soldier drool all over her. I gave him a hard time after that I don't know why he didn't break any rule but well.

(flashback)

"Hello is this miss Chloe Beale the new rising star of the Hollywood? OH MY GOSH IM SUCH A BIG FAN" I shouted to her phone and make my voice in a high pitch. I heard Chloe shift and make a sound like who the fuck give this desperate fan girl her number. Then I burst out laughing." Sorry, Chlo I can't help myself not to tease you. Now you can totally be starring in my music video" I chuckle when it comes to Chloe my icy heart always melts and become very cheesy one. I waited for Chloe to process because well I'm not talking to her since I join the army and that four years ago.

"OH MY GOD, BECA" she screams to my ear.

"Ouch, calm down girl."

"I'm sooooo miss you Becs. What the hell, Becs? You missing for four years, no phone called, no text, not even an email. " I winced at her angry voice because Chloe does not use that voice often and it scares the shit out of me. I feel guilty rise up to my chest.

"I miss you too, and I'm sorry. I'm just very busy and not in the country, well enough of me. Congratulations Chloe, I'm so proud of you. I know you can do it, man look at you the hottest superstar huh?" Chloe brush it off

"Well, someone told me that one day she will let me starring in her music video if I famous enough so here I am." Beca grin.

"Well, you did good Chloe when I came back I will go see all of you movie" Chloe huffed.

"So you never see one, what a shame, Becs. Hey, I never asked what are you doing abroad for this long?" That what the question Beca try to avoid she never told Chloe that she joined the army and not gonna tell her now.

"It's just boring job Chloe I have to go around the world "

"Some chain company ?" Chole asked.

"Sort of yeah, look I have to go. I really glad we talked and I'm soooo proud of you Chloe." Chloe sigh." Me too, Becs. I really want to meet you in person and talk to you occasionally if you can, okay? Bye Beca.

"Bye Chloe, take care"

(End flashback")

After that, I called Chloe two or three times but

I found it hard to keep secret about me going on Rambo I stop calling her.

"Captain Effin so I think you should take time off after this week and that means to go home for months and it not for debate."

I sink on my seat " Yes, sir" I sigh.

When I got back to my room. I heard a knock and the door open "What the point to knock when you do not wait for the reply." I said annoying with my closest to call the friend.

"Well, I know you enough to know that the only thing you will do at this time is mixing and you not gonna open the door for me."

I shook my head Jeff is an annoying little friend on this battlefield that became my life. He is a good looking guy with his messy blond hair, his grey eyes and very very tall. He sarcastic and have a bad humor all the time I think that makes me get along with him.

"I'm not gonna said you not mixing is not a good thing because it is good and you good at it. " He gestures to my mixing equipment and reaches to touch it but I slap his hand back. He glared at me." But your new staring contest with the ceiling is not a good hobby neither."

I threw my pillow at him. "It's because of you Colonel give me the holiday. " He chuckled.

"How horrible is that? And for your records it, not just me Stacie is worried too, you know?"

Stacie Conrad is one of my best friends since I enter the army. She is a doctor though.

"Hey, how is my favorite captain? "

"Talking about evil."I glared at my friend.

"Why that face Effy? "I threw another pillow to Stacie.

"She got the holiday," Jeff said. Stacie makes an O-face.

"Come on Eff we can go travel just three of us maybe got waste every night hit every club in town.'" Jeff said while he sat beside me.

"And get laid or if you do not want a stranger I'm available, you know?" Stacie winged at me.

"Gross" Then I heard an explosion that makes all three of us startled

I jumped up, grab my gun and helmet. I run out of my tent when to my man

"Captain we got ambush ma'am, We lost our first troop already." I grimace at that. That means our gate is destroyed. "Okay, Jeff, Roger Mandy, and Don come with me. Others protect the civilian and Stacie you stand by okay?" Every nodded. I ran out to the Crossfield "Don, can you get sniper shoot aim at that tank. I and other we go help people in the hospital." He nodded at me. We arrived at the hospital and it was wrecked. "We help people out Roger and Mandy get the first group back to bunker. I and Jeff is the last group. I peaked from my cover, I can count more than 20 men's.

"Shit, Jeff you try to hide behind those rocks okay we cant fight them they are too much enemy out there or just lying down still okay. I will get us out here." I see him hesitate but when he sees my dead look he nodded anyway. I run out to draw attention I try to shoot down all I can. I already killed 4 of them and then I throw the bomb. I ran and hide behind the rock. Then I ran as fast as I can back to the bunker then I saw Stacie try to help those injure soldier. Then the gun range I see those enemy aim for Stacie I shield Stacie with my body and shot that guy back.

Then I went down with Stacie catch me." EFFIN oh no no no. Don't dies on me " Stacie with panic try to stop my bleeding. I'm too numb to know where I get shot. "It's okay Stace, we're gonna be okay at least I'm going to rest …."Then everything went black.


	3. Bodyguard

**Hi, everyone thanks you for follows, favorites and comments on this story it means a lot to me.**

 **What do you think of this chapter please let me know.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The beeping noise is really annoying me. I blink several times until my eyes can tolerate the brightness. I look around and see that I'm in the white room like in a hospital, then someone called me "Effy" When I can focus my eyes I saw Stacie beside my bed she look exhausted with her big bag under her eyes and her puffy red eyes."Stacie, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital in LA, I asked Colonel to be here with you."

Why I am back and more than that why LA why not New York or Atlanta that be my hometown.

"How long that I'm out" Stacie sit down and take my hand with her."Three weeks"

What three weeks. I start to panic but Stacie tries to calm me down.

"How? And where is Jeff? Is he okay?" I look at Stacie play with her hand nervously. She bit her lip and start to say with a shaky voice.

"You got shot at your torso, your thigh and your chest it misses your heart. We lost you twice and when you stable enough we sent you back to L.A. and you also discharge because of your injury, that makes two of us.

About Jeff we don't know he never comes back and the rescue had been searching for him but no luck. He is MIA." Stacie is crying and that makes me tear down too.

Stacie hold me until I stopped shaking.

"Captain Mitchell" I huffed and correct him to called me Captain Effin the doctor walked into my room. He checks me and asked some question then he left. I have to physical therapy to come back to walk. Stacie is always here beside me, I'm so thankful to have her. Even she kinda offended me that I do not tell her my real name. In my defense, Effin is still my name.

A 2 weeks after, it the day that I discharge, someone comes into my room and that not the doctor."Beca Mitchell" He said and my eyes widened with surprise" Mr. Beale"

"Oh, Beca I think Uncle Charlie is more appropriate." He smiled at me ." Beca you like my other daughter why you haven't told me you're joining the army. We are worried, especially Eliza when she knows what happened to you she almost faint."

Did I ever mention that Chloe parent and my parents were a very good friend? Charlie Beale is the vice president and the successful businessman.

"Did you tell Chloe?" He looks at me and thinks for a second

"No, I think that you should tell her by yourself."I sign with relief. "Actually I came here for a reason"

I can figure that he, not come all the way here to just visit me.

My transfer here to LA has him all over it.

" I want to hire you to be Chloe bodyguard" That make me jerk up from the bed and winced in pain. Stacie rush to my side and push me down to lay in bed.

" What? Why? What happened to Chloe?" I shoot all my question in one breathe.

"Clam down Beca, Nothing has happened to Chloe not yet at least. I got threatened letters send directly to me and they threaten to hurt Chloe. She thinks that I'm paranoid because she also receives weird letters and threat all her social media every day. You know Chloe sometimes she just.." I cut him off

"Stubborn and see good in everyone. Too good to her own good or sometimes she reckless and not be careful then she gets hurt right?" He nodded

"That right and add my threat, I'm so worried Beca. I can't be with her all 24/7 and no one I truth more than you and you also know her and no one can question your skill. I have read all you report and mission, I'm so impressed."

I thought hard in my head. It's no doubt that I will do this. I can't stand knowing that Chloe is in danger but I don't want Chloe to know. I really change a lot since I last saw her. First I stopped dyeing my hair and it back to normal brow hair before that I always dye my hair to all black and have a green striped.I don't know what inspired me I start to dye my hair since I'm ten. I got a lot of tattoo and scars. I lost my brace and my glasses. I might look familiar to her but I don't think she will recognize me, she not expect me to be her bodyguard.

"Okay, I will do it but I have 2 conditions "

He nodded.

" First I want Doctor Conrad to be Chloe bodyguard. She is an excellent doctor and her combat is more than standard I can assure you" Stacie looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, that alright I left anything about Chloe security to you. What are you second condition" I nodded and continued.

"It's about my identity I don't want Chloe to know that. I will go with Effin like I go for 7 years. " Mr. Beale eyes widened.

"Why Beca, I think she will happy to finally meet you after a long time. She misses you."

I shift uncomfortably on my bed " I know and I miss her too, so much. I think that if she knows that I'm her bodyguard, she will not let me do this and she will worry about me. I don't think that will work. Besides I don't want her to see me like this." Mr. Beale eyes me with sympathies.

" Like I said to you, you know her I don't think that she will look any less of you. Anyway, it's your choice so, I and Eliza will respect it."I nodded thankfully for him.

"So tomorrow you and Doctor Conrad will meet me 10 a.m. at my office. You will meet Chloe there. Thank you for doing this Beca"

I nodded, He hugged me goodbye.

I laid back to my bed and face with the full curious face of Stacie.

"I know you have many questions. I will answers all of them honestly but please just one by one question." Stacie chuckled.

"Okay, first Is that the Vice president? How did you know him?"

I chuckled because she just asked me two question but I will ignore it.

"Yeah, my parents are friends with him and his wife."

"Wow, so you also know Chloe Beale. THE CHLOE FUCKING BEALE" She shouted at me.

"Yes, we were best friends when we young. Please don't fangirl her too much we gonna work for her. Also like I said to Mr. Beale I don't want Chloe to know so don't call me Beca or Mitchelle in front of Chloe Okay?" I know that she is the huge fan of Chloe. She nodded understanding then continue to talk and gush out about how awesome Chloe is. Then she comes to my side and engulfs me in a hug thank you me that include her in a job.

"First thing Stace since today I finally got out of this hospital, thank god" Stacie chuckled.

"I think we should book the hotel nearby and maybe find a house here. Since we not coming for an army and the money that I got when I in the army in 7 years never get in touch to include my discharge money. I think we can afford a good house."

Stace hang her mouth " You never touch your salary, why? And can that be possible?''

I shrugged "You know me, I never left the base. I live in the army I ate with the soldier and I wear only my uniform and pj. The only things I bought is my mixing equipment."

Stacie shook her head. "You need to live more but I agree we should look for our house. You sure that you want me to be your roomie."

"Stace we use to live with each other for five years now. I think that we keep each other company is the best." The truth is I always worried about her and since Jeff is MIA I don't think we should be alone.

After I get out of the hospital. Stacie takes me to the hotel. We start haunting for the house I finally found the 2 stories house with 2 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, small kitchen, living room and have a small backyard. So we deal the real estate number and fortunately, they can show the house today. I and Stacie love this house already and it not so far for Chloe. So I design to buy the house.

The next morning, I found myself sitting nervously at the Beale office. Mr. Beale also the businessman, I think he owned many hotels in this state.

Then the secretary called me in his room. I and Stace stand up. I took a deep breath before I push the door open. When I step inside I have suddenly been wrapped in a tight hug.

"Beca Mitchelle how dare you are a soldier an not telling us. We"re so worrying when we know what happened to you at Afganistan." Mrs. Elizabeth Beale or aunty Eliza started to slap my shoulder.

"Ow aunt Eliza I'm sorry okay? It just we didn't contact for a while and I know it my false. I had a lot going on with my life and I think the army is the way out of my problem and it did." She sighed but never asked me another question. She thanks me to accept to do this job for Chloe and called me stupid to hide for Chloe but she respects my decision. Then Mr. Beale walks in the room with the most beautiful woman. God damn it, my heart is skipped and I hissed. I know now that for 8 years my feeling for my best friend doesn't change. I looked at Chloe she eyes me suspicion.

"Chloe this is Captain Effin and Dr. Conrad they will be your personal bodyguard. "

I reach my hand to shake with her. She rolled her eyes and walks out of the room with the loud bang when she closed the door"

I sighed and look to the Beale they eye me in defeat.

Then I understand Chloe doesn't want bodyguard but she still needs one and she stubborn to it. I rush out to follow her with a big sighed this won't be an easy job for sure.


	4. New house

**Hi me again .I'm so thankful for all of your reader. What do you think of this chapter let me know.**

I run following Chloe and caught her before she gets in her car. "Miss Beale"

She stops and sighed then shut the door. She crossed her arm and glared at me.

"What? I don't have much time … whatever you name is."

Wow is this my Chloe or the famous hits her pretty hard.

"I'm Captain Effin and I Just want to say something before you reject me to be your bodyguard" She leans back to the car and looked at her nail.

"Okay, I know you don't like the idea of having someone following you" She still ignore me so I continued my speech. " I know the idea of someone shadowing you is seem like you trap, someone takes away your freedom. I don't say it not true somehow I think it is. I know you are a big girl, you can handle your life but is it easier to let the other help or at least can ease your parent's mind. They worry about you if anything happened to you and they know that they can prevent it but you refused and they don't try enough. What do you think will happen to them. They will desperate, guilt, sad and blame themselves.

Would you want that?" Chloe finally acknowledges me. She studies me in a minute.

"Like you can prevent that if it actually happens," she said. Man three years of not hearing those sound. My heart skipped a beat again but I quickly collected myself. Be professional here Mitchelle. I mentally scolded myself.

"I will try my best, Miss Beale. I promise to protect you and I take it seriously." Of course, I take it seriously since the day I punched those boys and the promise I said to her before we started high school.

"Alright, Miss Effin. At least for my parents." She quoted the word parents then she walked back to the house. I straighten myself, take a deep breathe and follow her to the house.

Then she went to tell her parents that she accepted me and Stacie to be her bodyguard. I signed the contract with them before I followed Chloe back to her home.

When we arrived at Chloe house I tried to not make a big deal about how her house is sooooo big.

Four stories house with big courtyard and fountain for the grand entrance. It also has a small house beside the massive pool and tennis course. Who the fuck has the tennis court in their house? I think The Chloe Beale everybody.

Then we stop at the grand massive door I quickly go open her door. She still ignores me and play with her phone but said thank Victor for the chauffeur. That makes me think my Chloe is still there she just hate me that all.

"Follow me miss Effin, miss Conrad " We follow her inside the house.

"Stacie is fine, Miss Beale." Chloe gives Stacie the genuine smile that she always give to me. I feel myself want that smile sent to me badly.

"Your house is very impressive Miss Beale" Stacie with her eyes still roam around the place.

"Thank, Stacie. " Chloe give us a grand tour of her house. There are eight bedrooms

With their own balcony and bathrooms., highen kitchen, her wardrobe room, massive dining room and living room, her fitness room (Okay I know Chloe love sport and work-out stuff I'm not surprised she have this room), Theater room, the basement that have a wine cellar and her shoe collections. Then we go outside we make with the gardener Greg and Grant. Then her maid Vivian. Also, her massive pool has counter bar and bbq. She explains the small house that is the choreography room or the room when she throws a party. Also in the back of the small house is her massive garage contain six cars.

Then we finally come to I and Stacie bedrooms. We asked to share the room because I know that Stacie still have a nightmare and I don't want to leave her alone.

"So this is your room, my room the next one. You can grab anything to eat in the kitchen. If you need anything asked Vivian. Also, the room across mine is my office If I in that room please don't disturb me. All my schedule you will give by my manager she will come in any minute" She said.

"With all due respect miss Beale, I can't leave you alone. When you work in your office it should have me or with you" She seems to protest but I cut her off.

"But we will not disturb you we just standing there in silence." She nodded approval

" Then it okay anything else"

I nodded "I will ask you for permission to set the camera around the house and change your passcode every day. She nodded.

"Then it settles"

I give Stacies to be the first shift while I unpack our thing.

Chloe POV

I don't like the idea of having a bodyguard. I always scared them off and refuse anything my father said, I like the freedom I don't want some stoic robotic human walk around me. But this Captain Effin I don't know she seems familiar. I think I must know her somehow. She looks grumpy all the time but her attitude is so wise and seems like someone who has many experiences beyond her age. She seems different for other guards I have before and Stacie seems nice and friendly not emotionless soldier my dad always hired.

"Wow, you know maybe you should draw a map for me. How can I remember this place" I chuckled.

"You will use to it. You do not seem like a soldier, you know you seem friendly and you joking."

Stacie laughed at that. " Because I'm not. I'm a doctor who lives with a soldier." Stacie winks at me.

"It refreshes to have someone like you to be my guard, I don't like those robotic guards I always have."

I sit on my couch in the living room when Stacie stand behind me but I motion her to sit on the love seat across me. "Thank, it must be hard to be famous right? If I'M NOT Your guard I will squeal and go all fangirl on you and asked for your photograph on my collection poster all of your movies ." That makes me laughed. "So you also my fan huh" Stacie bounce on the chair.

"Totally, I'm your big fan when I have my free time or off the base I always go to see your movies. I even go to your premiere one and I gush about I see the glam of your hair to Effy for a month. I even create the page for you so yeah I'm a big fan, but please don't tell Effy that I told you. She forbid me to starstruck with you and I don't want the pinch side wrath." I chuckled with that.

"I'm glad to meet my fan and me never work with my fan so this will be fun. I will try to be on your good side I don't want those nickname though." Stacie Chuckled

"Don't get me wrong Effy is my boss, yes, but she my best friend too. She saves my life so many time I can count. Those nicknames mean that I adore, Red" I laughed at that.

"I like you already, Stacie. "

Beca POV

After I unpacked me and Stacie bag. Then I setting cameras around the house and set it on my laptop and Stacie also the alarm on my phone if someone broke in. After all hard work, I filled so tiredly. Then

I walked back to the living room. (I take a wrong turn it 2 or 3 times) I heard Stacie and Chloe laughed. Stacie spotted me and she quickly shut up. Then Chloe turns around and sees me.

"Oh, the grumpy is back" Ah so my theory is right she hates me but she seems to like Stacie that good at least she will accept the idea of bodyguard.

"I just want to inform you that I already set the camera and change the password." She nodded and continue to talk with Stacie. "You can sit, you can still protect me you know."

I murmured thank you to her and sit next to Stacie. It's harder than I think, to see her this up close but to pretend that I'm someone else. All of my heart is tell me to just screwed all of my reason to keep this secret and jump into her arm said you sorry for not contacting her.

"Miss Effin you seem familiar, I don't know if we ever met somehow?" Oh, my god, is she know?

"What is your first name? or you just born with Captain Effin" Then the bell rang safe me. I spun off the chair and found myself face with the tall blond that Vivian escort. Then Chloe runs and engulfs her with the Chloe hugged. I look down at my feet, why I feel so down and anger toward that blond bitch. Whoa, what happened to me I just met her and I mentally called her bitch. Then Stacie nudges my shoulder. "If you did not quit send that death glared to the blond she will have a hole in her head. You are cute when you jealous thought." Stacie whispered to me. I huffed at her. I'm not jealous, of course, if Chloe knows that is me I will definitely get those hug. Before I can answer Stacie, Chloe is gesturing toward us.

"Captain Effin, Dr. Conrad. This is Aubrey Posen my manager and also my best friend"

Aubrey look at me up and down and scrunch her nose

"Seriously Chloe, this alt girl midget can't be your bodyguard. How can she protect you with the side of the hobbit"

I glared at her. Yeah, she a bitch.

She got a nerve and very rude. " I can assure you that my left hook is still fine, Miss Posen. Do you want to test it? " Stacie quickly grabs my shoulder. Chloe glared at me. She raised her eyes brown and study me for a solid minute. Then she shakes her head.

"That my best friend Captain Effin, I hope you to respect her." Ouch, that like she slapped me across the face. I'm also her best friend, didn't I?

That hurt but she didn't know, so I can't blame her right?. I try to make my emotions in check That blond bitch smirked at me is not helping me try to check my temper.

"And you Aubrey, that was rude. You can't judge people and make fun of her like that."

Yeah, take that Posen. I smirk when that blond try to protest Chloe but the redhead glare to her friend and she shut her mouth.

"Bree you have to update my schedule to them. Please be civil with each other. You have to work together.

I nodded. This job is not gonna be easy with Chloe practically hate me and this blond bitch who is Chloe best friend is hating my gut. Not including me keep secret for Chloe. Is it can be worse than this.


	5. First day, First TROUBLE

The next morning.

I wait for Chloe by the car, She is late by 30 minutes. We going to go to the studio. Chloe still treats me with a cold distance, not the way she warms up to Stacie. I hurt a little bit I guess but I can't complain she, my boss, after all, and if Chloe is safe is fine by me.

I'm sitting at the sideline of the studio with Stacie and that blond bitch (kill me) Chloe is amazing with her talent it no doubts but this the first time I see it on my own eyes.

The things that irritated me is her co-star that guy is too close to Chloe. He always touches Chloe when it not necessary at all.

I lean into Posen and asked about that actor

"Are you living in the rock", hobbit? That Tom Handerson he is Chloe boyfriend"

Why I don't get that informed.

It important to me to know all the people that relate to Chloe.

Stacie who see my expression whisper to me that

"Chloe and Tom are on and off to the relationship. I don't think that they really love each other it seems only business. It happens a lot with celebrities" I nodded. I

understand but I don't like it. I don't like the idea of Chloe getting used like this.

Anyway, if he touched Chloe without her permission, I won't care if he a celebrity or not.

We continued to watch Chloe acting, I can't say that this is boring because the view is good.

Then it the scene that Chloe need to run down the stair while the bad guys chase after her.

Suddenly the workers behind the backdrop slip or something and it smashed the background. It distracted Chloe and make her stumble and fall down while the backdrop is trembling down. I run to Chloe immediately and cover her with my body.

All those backdrop land on my back with a loud thud. I grit my teeth. It not that bad, thank god it not real rock or semen but I'm sure it will leave some bruise.

"Are you okay?" I asked Chloe.

"My leg hurt," Chloe said while Stacie rushed on to her side. She examines her legs for a minute.

"It's not broke, it's just sprain. Here let me put the bandage and spray." When Stacie finished. The studio is wrapping for the day due to Chloe injured. Chloe tries to walk several steps and she hisses at every step. I sighed and walked beside her and help her walk. Then Chloe stumbles again might I add so I scoop her up in a bridal style.

"Hey, put me down, I can walk on myself" She hit my shoulder.

"I doubt that just let me help you so you can heal better" She still tries to get out of my hold.

"Miss Beale If you didn't quit this action I will drop you," I warned her then she still and murmured something I can catch as a jerk. I already regret that I insist to carry her to the car. My back is killing me. It not that about her weight(no it, not Chloe weight like nothing) but because of the backdrop that land on me earlier. I put Chloe in the car with a small hiss. Then I walk to get in a front seat and lay back to relaxed my muscle.

"Thank you" I heard a small voice that comes from Chloe.

"For carry me and you know jump in front to protect me. She said.

"It's nothing, Miss Beale. It's my job"

I said and try to ignore the butterfly in my stomach. To hear that kind voice is practically direct to me after a long time. My daydream is stopping when that blond bitch opens her mouth.

"Hobbit is not that bad like she looks" That blond bitch ugh she gets on my nerve but I just glared at her.

"Bree, stop it. She just saves me at least be polite. " Aubrey scoffed. And I literally on cloud 9.

"Eff when we get home we should check on you, Those backdrop is not small." I glared at Stacie

"No need Stace, I'm fine." The tall brunette shakes her head.

"That is to me to say, I'm the doctor" I'm so tired to argue with her so I just shut up for the rest of the ride.

When we arrived I quickly rush out of the car.

I open the door for Chloe and lift her up again gently.

I can feel she look at me.

" I know I'm gorgeous and flawless but quit staring at me, you're distracting me. "

I smirked at her. She blushed, wow I make her blushed.

I carry her to the couch on the living room. I gently laid her down.

" Chloe, Eff I will go to grabs some medicine for Chloe. Do you want anything?"

" Can you order taco bell for me? '' I and my obsess with taco bell.

Stacie chuckle " As the doctor, I should be concern about how much you consume those tacos. You'll get a heart attack before you know it" I shrug as Stacie walk out of the room.

I go to the kitchen, find some of ice and towel for Chloe.

I kneel down, grabs her leg and press the towel to her sprain ankle.

I can feel she staring at me

" Staring people is rude, you know?" I look at her with a smirk and she blushes. Ha I can make her blush

I wish that Tom the jerk will see that. Wait, what?

"It's that you don't have to do this, it not your job"

Well, it kinda it is. "I know but I want to" She studied me for a minute but she says nothing.

Then her phone was rung. She sigh " What Tom?" " Yeah, don't you see it" "Whatever"

" But I didn't have to" "I always shut my mouth but this time maybe I don't"

"I think we should break up" "Yeah I'm sure" "It too late Tom, Bye"

I hesitating looked at Chloe, She is crying. That bastard how dare you to make Chloe cry.

I scoot up and sit beside her " Hey, are you okay?"

She sniffed "Why do you care?"

I sigh "Of course, I care" I murmur she glares at me.

"I mean you are my boss, of course, I care. " smooth Mitchelle

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe I can be some ears. Someone told me that talking helps you lessen your stress.

Besides you don't have to worry that I tell your secret because I don't talk to anyone but Stacie." I raised my eyebrows.

She sighed "Okay, Tom and I we dated for 2 years. If you ever read the new you will see that me and him always on and off on this relationship. The truth is we did this for promoting the movie. I never have any feeling for him but for somehow I never get involved with anyone else. He takes me to the date we do a couple thing and one day he just decides that we should have sex. That a huge no for me and that is the start of him cheating on me. I know that we not really date but it still hurt you know?" She sniffed.

My blood is boiled, how dare him to make Chloe the most wonderful thing Chloe feel so low, so self-esteem. I swear if he anywhere near Chloe I will kick his ball hard that it cant reproduce his offspring.

"I just can't handle it anymore, he blames me that if I do it with him he won't need to go to other else."

I huffed " Tell me that you don't believe what that bastard said Because of it completely wrong, in a million ways wrong. That is just an excuse that he used for cheating on you.

You, Chloe Beale, is so much worth more than that" I hear Chloe laugh with sarcastic, wow that new sarcastic is me more than Chloe.

"It's true, You this big star of Hollywood, you're super rich, successful and so beautiful. Damn it your father is vice president. You can have anyone, screwed that douchbag. besides you're really a good person, you kind, you care a lot and you smart. It his lost for not saw those things."

Chloe jawed drop look at me with awe. I shyly stand up and scratch my neck. Oh, man, did I said too much?.

Then Stacie is coming back. I left Stacie to take care of Chloe while I took a detour to the kitchen to calm my mine.

I know that my feeling that I always keep it deep inside is trying to emerge. Agh why my life is always to be complicated. I know the way I love Chloe is more than a friend but I know that I can't have that feeling. Chloe never loves me like that and I always okay with it but I'll be damn if someone treats her like shit. I will do anything to protect her. No matter what I am for Chloe.

* * *

Flashback (high school)

I always hate school but I never feel like this. Chloe always is the reason that school, not suck. But since Chloe is so popular and always be with her oh so cool friends.

She bails out our sleepover 3 weeks in a role and that okay even if I know that she goes with those quarterback party. It hurt because I love her, oh gosh I'm in love with my best friend. After I see this Jimmy guy kiss Chloe on her 9 grade. I know that my feeling for Chloe is more than just a friend. That makes me confuse all summer. I tried to have a boyfriend but it never works, it never will. No one gives me those heartwarming than Chloe, no one.

" Hey, Becs" Chloe lean against the locker beside me.

"Hi," I said coldly. Yes, I understand but it didn't mean that I'm not upset.

"Becs, I'm sorry that I bailed our best friend night. I know that lately, I am a horrible friend to you...I"

"No, it's okay. Chloe. I know that you have other friends too.

Don't worry about me. You don't have to explain yourself or anything." I force my smile and close my locker. I began to walk out but she grabs me and drags me to the empty gym

"Becs, please. I know you are upset with me. I know you .."

I grit my teeth, I try not to broke down but my tear disobeys me. I broke down into a full sob. I really need someone right now. My family situation now is so shitty. My parents divorced and my dad found out on my computer about my lesbian community. He doesn't say anything and I mean anything at all. I really need my best friend but Chloe never been here.

She hugs me until I calm down.

"Becs, what wrong ?"She rubbed my back soothing me. I pulled off from her hug. I look at her and see the concern in her eyes but I just can't talk to her. I don't know what she will think about me. I see her teammate make fun with this gay guy but Chloe never participate but still.."

"Nothing, just forget it"

"Becs…"

"Hey Chloe, you here. I looking for you forage" That Jimmy guy burst into the gym.

"Tiffany and everybody waiting for you. We will go get lunch at the mall."

Chloe hesitated "But"

"Just go, Chloe. I need to do my work anyway." I grab my bag shed my tear and walk out.

I never feel this lonely before but this is life shit is happening nothing new.

* * *

2 days later near the homecoming day, I set my DJ equipment in the gym suddenly the door burst open with Chloe and that Jimmy guy heavily makes out. Damn it is someone up there hate me that much.

"No. Jimmy stop, I'm not ready" I heard Chloe said and that get my attention.

"Come on babe we are dating like a month."

"No, Jimmy I…" That when I grab Jimmy and punch him really hard and knock him down.

"Don't you understand the word NO, This is just a warning Jimmy don't ever touch her again." I glared at him and grabs Chloe with me. I take her to her house and let she cry on my shoulder.

"Why you help me since I am that horrible friend to you. I'm sure that you angry with me."

I chuckle " I never be angry with you Chloe. You always be my best friend Chlo. Even if I'm not yours and I take my promise seriously I will come and help you anytime you need me." I smiled at her.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. And You always be my best friend Becs. I'm sorry that I'm neglecting you…"

"No don't apology like I said I understand. Just forget about this and watched that lame movie you like so much."

Chloe laughed "Princess diaries is not lame"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever"

End flashback

Then my phone is beeping with alarm. The Intruder.

* * *

 **Ha cliffhang alert!**

 **Thank you, you guy for reading, follow, review, favorite.**

 **If anyone has anything to suggest or what do you think of this chapter feel free to comment. I will try to improve myself.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Until next time,**

 **MHWaze**


	6. Intruder!

Chloe POV

After Stacie back from grocery shopping, Effin practically bold out of the room.

I don't know that I worry too much or she is weird. She reminded me a lot of Beca. I mean other than she looks like her. It how she loves taco bell so much. The way she talks and the way she takes care of me. I know she is my bodyguard, it's her jobs to protect me but it didn't include to be a good listener or a nurse. All of that reminds me of my long lost best friend but it can't be her is it?

Beca belongs to music I don't think she will become a soldier. Yeah, that like. I'm just overthinking because I miss her. Even if she isn't Beca but her present make me calm. I know that she will protect me and that is weird because Beca is only one person who can give me that vibes.

I suddenly out of my deep through by the cloning of Beca burst into the room.

"RED CODE" She shouted out. I don't know what it means. Well, I don't have time to thinks because Effin lifts me up from the couch, carry me.

"What is happening? PUT ME DOWN "I cried.

"Please, Can you just shut up for one. Just trust me." She barks at me. That makes me shut up because of her tone.

She put me in the cellar with Stacie.

"Don't open it for anyone even if it me if I don't say the word Titanium Okay?"

Stacie nodded. Effin closed the door.

"What is happening?"I asked Stacie.

"We have an intruder in the house. Don't worries you will be fine just do what Effin said, she knows what she is doing" I nodded my head understand.

"But why titanium?" I wondering out loud.

"It a password because sometimes the enemy can force her to this area and if she didn't say that word it means it still not safe." I swallowed hard of all this information.

* * *

Beca POV

I run upstairs and hide behind the wall in the living room. I checked my phone again I can count five men in the mask, two of them march upstair I thought they'll try to find Chloe room. Another two of them lead to the kitchen and another one come to my way. I waited for him to come near the corridor. I held my breathe when I heard the footstep come near me. Then he walked in the living room. I grab him from behind and twitch his neck. Then gently laid him down on the floor.

Then I checked my phone again. Then l trying to lead to the kitchen when the front door open with the loud noise.

"Chloe what did you do again? Why is Tom called me non stop?"

Damn it, Posen. I give it Posen is really a pain in my ass but I can't let she die right?

I ran to the front of the door and stop on my track when the four men surround Posen.

Screwed it I muttered to myself while I run and throw the knife pocket in my booth to one of the men that hold Posen. He drops dead to the floor while Posen stood still, shock. I charge the two men with my fits then jump and snap twitch his neck same to the other one. I grab my knife and turn around the last men grab Aubrey by her neck and have a knife point to her throat.

"Put your knife down or this knife will run through her throat."

I laid my knife on the ground and put my hand up in surrender.

"Kneel down" He ordered me.

I obeyed him. He walked to me Aubrey still shield his body. He walked near me and kick mt knife away but I grab it and put it in his leg and quickly stand up grab his knife and push Aubrey away in one blink. I wrestling him to the ground and throw several punches while the night cut deep through my palm but I manage to yank it off his grip. Finally, I can pin him to the floor and pull his mask off.

"Who sends you here?" I shouted at the unmasked man beneath me.

Then his chew something in his mouth. Damn it he had poison med, he dead.

I slum back through the ground then I look to my left side. I see Aubrey trembling body and tear streak down her face.

"Hey, Posen are you alright?"She shakes her head.

Then Stacie and Chloe run to us, Chloe grabs Aubrey to hugged and comfort her. Stacie sat beside me.

"So, we don't know who these guys are?" I shake my head.

"And you disobey me. What about don't come out until I say so, huh? Chloe can get hurt you know?"

Stacie looked down "Sorry, Effy. I had checked the camera and it's safe so, I take Chloe here."

I shake my head then Chloe step in "Don't blame Stacie I begged her to let me out I worry about Bree." Chloe said with the tear still rolled down her face.

"Fine but don't do it again okay? When it comes to your safety I want you to listen to me okay? I can't lose you" What I was saying, Idiot Mitchelle. She looked stunned at me.

"I mean we can't lose you. You're the boss we still need the job though." She gives me a blank stare and what that looks disappoint? no, I might just imagine things. I suddenly change the subject.

"But the thing that worries me is they willing to die. Whoever did this is not an amateur. That makes Chloe is in very danger."

Stacie nodded "What do we do?"

I shook my head "I don't know Stace but first thing first we should call the police and report Mr. Beale. We need to be more careful Chloe can't be alone." Stacie nodded and walked out to make the phone call.

"You're bleeding," Chloe said when she slide to sit beside me

Oh this "I lift my palm up. "It's nothing don't worry. How did Aubrey think? She pretty much shaking. " I said.

"She's fine thank to you. I'm very lucky to have you at my bodyguard and thank you again for saving me and Aubrey " Chloe hug me and she walks back to Aubrey. I sit there stuck and blush with her compliment me and her hug. Damn it Mitchelle.

* * *

The next day I and Stacie have to deal with the police and Mr. Beale.

Uncle Charlie sends out the new five men to guard Chloe house. It's taken me an hour to make Chloe agree. She still furious but when I point out the incident yesterday that just me and Stacie is not enough. She finally agrees. Also, we have a new routine that Chloe always have me and Stacie everywhere she goes even in her house. Surprisingly she does not protest.

I'm walking to the kitchen to grab my lunch, I stopped when I see Aubrey at the counter.

"Hey, Posen how you doing?" She startled but sighed in relief when she sees me.

"Still Shock from what happened but physically I'm fine"

I nodded in understanding I know that first see the human being killed it hard to forget and it frightening.

"I know how you feel. I won't lie to you that it will be okay and time will heal. It's not, you will remember it. Sometimes it will haunt you even if they are the bad guys. Didn't make it easier."

She looked at me confused with what is this conversation lead to.

"You should talk it to someone that you trust all the professional. Talk it out loud help and try to make some closure it 'll make you feel better okay?"

She nodded

'Thank you, Effin, not just for the talk but for saving me. I really owned you."

I shake my head "You owe me nothing. It's my job to protect Chloe and that both physical and emotional. You are her best friend so I have to protect you too." Aubrey looks so shocked at my reply but I don't care.

"Hey, Effin. You did well you know. I'm glad that you here for Chloe and I'm sorry that I judged you, made your job harder and anything" She whispered and she looks like she gonna puke. I know that it's not easy for Posen to swallowed her pride. So, I smiled at her.

"That nice of you, Posen but don't think that I will be all soft on you."

Aubrey chuckled "Oh I expected nothing less than that, Effin. It'll lose all the fun if I don't hear those sarcastic comments out of your mouth, huh?"

I laughed, at least Aubrey slowly warm up to me. Maybe Chloe will be too. Like spice girls said If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.

Ways to goes, one point for Mitchelle today. I secretly celebrate my one step to Chloe in silent.

 **HI, everyone.**

 **Sorry for late update, I have no excuse at all guys.**

 **Thank you guy for favs, follows and comments. What are you guys think of this chapter? Please lets me know.**

 **Until next time**

 **MHWaze**


	7. The jerk

The next two weeks is kinda exhausted for me. Chloe and Aubrey are still shaking for the incident.

I and Stacie are exhausted from upgrade the security around the house.

The worst things that happened in this incident is Tom who suddenly warms himself back to Chloe, again.

I'm frustrated is an underestimate. I do not understand. Why someone so perfect like Chloe has to be with someone so jerk like him. How Chloe be so dumb to go back with the guy like that and become so in love more than ever is beyond my understanding.

I'm gonna gut myself out while I'm guarding Chloe on a date with Tom in this fancy restaurant.

"Hey, Control your boner, will you?" Stacy nudges me at my rib. I glared at her.

I must be sadistic to do this to myself. I wanna scream. I wanna bail for this hurt but I know at the end I will come back for Chloe.

"How long that normal date is going?" I asked with irritating. Why I have to do this?

"Calm your tits, will you? If the glared can kill, I'm sure he will die a million times." Ugh, there they come.

"Captain tonight you get a discharge, I'm going to Tom place," Chloe said while she linked arm with Tom.

"But, what about your safety? You just can't discharge me like that it's not up to you. I received the direct order from your father. You can't discharge me. Wherever you go, I go."

Chloe tried to argue but Tom stops her.

"Then maybe we can swing to the club, get some move huh? " He wiggles his shoulder that makes Chloe laugh. It makes Chloe agree with him easily.

I hate all this and I hate Tom. All sweaty people try to dance in this small area you called dance floor, those dranky try to molest you every way possible. Don't get me wrong I always want to be a DJ. But I will be on my personal space that called DJ booth, not on this pack dance floor. Especially not on this dance floor while Tom grinding the in toxic Chloe.

"I guess her ankle is completely healed huh?" I asked Stacie.

"Yeah maybe Tom had help," Stacie said with a smirk then she chuckled when she heard me scoffed.

"Capt. If you love her that much why you're not say something to her. You're her best friend."

I sighed at that.

No need to lied to Stacie she will know eventually. "Am I that obvious?"

She laughed at that "No, shit Sherlock" I huffed at her.

"The answer is on that question, Stace. She is my best friend. She will never see me as anything more than her friend. Someone that she comes to when she has a problem when the guys broke her heart when her worries that she wasn't perfect for her father or her friends. And I can't ruin the friendship just me lying to her is already jeopardized it.

I always love her I have to admit that but I can't be what she wants Stace."

She looked at me with sympathy and I hate that. I know how pathetic I am. At this point my badass reputation going down to zero.

"Then why you don't tell her the truth? You know it easier and she seems to love you very much. I spotted the picture of you an and her at her bedside. She even told me once that she misses her best friend so bad. She asked me to searched for you." My eyes get widened at that.

"You know why I can't. We're already discussed. And did you did it, I mean find me."

Stacie shakes her head "No, but I told her I will look at it if I have time. "

I nodded with reliving.

Then the security of the club approached us and said that our car gets damage by some teens that get refuse to get into the club. They hit the window with the baseball bat. I left Stacie to guard Chloe while I'm going to deal with the cars.

I spend 15 minutes talked to insurance and talk to Victor to come to get us ( I drive today because Chloe don't want to have anybody follow her at first but I insist. Tom not even to drive her here see how the jerk he is?)

Then I go back inside the club and I can't spot Chloe anywhere.

I marched to Stacie "Where is Chloe?" Stacie who have a drink on her hand smile at me.

"Relax capt. she goes to the bathroom and Tom go with her" Stacie said and I started to panic

"What? And you leave her to go along with that jerk" I huffed at Stacie then I run across the room to find Chloe.

I practically burst out every bathroom in the club finally I find Chloe got pinned by Tom in the last stall. They too occupied to acknowledge me

"Tom I'm not in the mood please.' I hear Chloe plea at him.

"You don't get to design when you want it and when you don't. I had waited for you long enough.'' Tom groaned at her that makes my blood boil.

"But we just did it this morning " Chloe was crying now. Tom ignored her and tear her shirt off. Chloe fights him so hard and sobs harder. I jump in between them push Chloe behind me. I punched his nose in full force then I throw him to the ground. I kicked him several times then grab his shirt to look me in the eyes.

"This is just me teaching you. If you dare show your face around her again I will not stop this time. Do you understand?"

He doesn't answer me when I shake him and yell "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He whispers the answer very slow but I think I already make myself clear.

I turn back to Chloe I see her shaking with fear. Her shirt is torn so I put off my jacket and give it to her.

I loop my arm to cover her shoulder and walk her out of the bathroom.

"What happen?" Stace asked me. I shake my head and told her to bring the car and take Chloe back home.

I hold her the whole ride. She sobbed until she out cold. I carry her and lay her down gently at her bed.

"Beca" She murmured my name and I froze.

"I need you here so bad Becs. You had promised me, you will be here when I need you." She sobbed I think that she still drunk. I sighed and sit on the corner of her bed and massage her head like she always likes. She becomes to sniffed and sleep in peace again. "I'm here Chlo, I never break the promise or leave you Chlo. I love you with all my heart." I whispered and kissed her head. Then I move myself to sit at the love chair beside her bed.

Stacie is peaking at the door "What do you want?" I asked coldly. How come she so reckless drink while we were work and left Chlo alone.

"I want to know how is she doing? and ... I want to say how sorry I am to left her."I huffed at that.

"You should know better Stace."She bowed her head.

"I know and I''m sorry that I let you down." I sighed and nodded at her I can't be angry at Stacie to long. Also that I can't be angry at Chloe to be so dumb to go back with that guy. If she gets back at him again I will pretty much throw some sense at her. As much as I want to give my attitude to her I know that when it comes to Chloe I am not capable to do that to her. Look at she so pure and innocent like a puppy. I sigh guess I just have to check all the boys that going to interact with her. Great Mitchelle just great.

 **Hi, guy sorry for the late of an update. My life is going crazy with my senior year so many things to do. I'm not abandoning it I promise but it will get some time while I update. Hope you guys bare with me. Again thank for fav, follow comments. If you got question feel free to ask.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MHWaze**


	8. Take a break

I startle awake that not unusual for me. I always have a nightmare that nothing new but today I'm not awake because of my nightmare. I'm awake because of the whimper, the whimper from Chloe. Her body was shaking, I know that she is crying.

"Miss Beale… Chloe" I shake her shoulder gently. I continue to wake her up for a minute. Finally, I see her baby blue eyes open. My heart skipped a beat, damn it Mitchell. Not the time.

"Hey, Are you okay? You were shaking. " She sniffed. I restrain myself to not engulf her with a hug and let all her pain go away.

"N..nightmare" She said with her trembling voice.

"It's gonna be okay, Miss Beale. You're awake now." I reassure her.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it? " She shakes her head so I nodded.

Then she broke into a sob. Screw it, I can't stand seeing Chloe hurt. I pulled her close to me and hug her tightly. I murmur to her ear "It's gonna be okay. I got you" I keep saying sweet nothing to her until she becomes to sniff. She pulled out from my arm. I instantly miss her warm. Damn it, Mitchell.

"You think I'm stupid, didn't you?" I sighed.

"No, you didn't. You just trust the wrong person. You have the kindest heart I ever see. And if you choose the wrong person again, don't you worry, I got you" She chuckles at my last comment.

"Thank you, really for everything I don't know what will happen if you aren't here. So thank. "

Be cool Mitchell. Don't you dare smile like a fool, you were a goddam soldier for Christ sake.

"Yeah, it fine. It is my job tho. I murmured back to her. She smiled at me and chuckled slightly.

"Good to know that you have a feeling captain" She pad my bashfulness cheek. That helps me nothing but to blush harder. I'm sure that my cheek is the same color as her hair.

"It's just hot in here" yeah my excuse was lame, I know.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Cap." Chloe smile. She gets off the bed throw the robe and walk out of the room. I followed her to the kitchen.

"It's hard to sleep now when you woke up like that. "Care to join me to the kitchen?" She waited for me at the door.

"Like I have a choice." I murmured following her.

Chloe grabs pancake powder and starts mixing it in a bowl. This moment takes me back when we were still young.

* * *

(High school flashback)

After I'd rescued Chloe from Jimmy guy, Chloe insists on having a girls night on the next day. It's not hard to convince me I miss Chloe so much. I always miss the time that we spend together. Chloe is always cuddled with me while we watch a movie even I hate the movie but with Chloe. She can make me watch movies all day and I won't even complain. She snuggles to me, presses her head under my chin. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and my another hand, massage her scalp the way she loves it so much. We fall to sleep at the couch that night, with my arm surround her like a big spoon and she snuggles to my neck on this comfy couch. I can't help but thinks that our body is so fit together like it meant to be.

I wake up in the morning with the amazing smell of Beale pancake. I always obsess with Chloe pancake. I jump off the couch and run to the kitchen. I jump up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. " Please tell me you are making the Beale pancake, pleaseee" I hear her laugh at my childish moment.

"Of course I did. I know how to get through my best friend a good side. " She pats my belly. "Her stomach and what is better than the Beale pancake" She waved her spatula in front of my face and I huffed at her.

"Ah ah be a good girl or you won't get the pancake. Now sit down Pancake will ready for you in a minute."

I comply, why not it Chloe pancake and it fucking amazing. She pets my hair and whisper "Good girl" to me that makes me shiver. She places the food in front of me. I dig in five pancakes before Chloe even fix her plate.

"You are a beast. How come you eat that much and fast?" She asked me with chuckled.

I talked with my mouth full."Did you not taste this it's so gooddd" I moan while I shove in my seven pancakes. She shakes her head whipped some of my honey from the corner of my mouth.

" Dummy you eat like a kid, a fat kid if I can say." I shrugged at her comment

"Say whatever you like, Chlo. I can't even stop eating this" We laugh all morning and it's the way I like just me and Chloe on the slow perfect day. Just us.

* * *

(End of flashback)

"Are you gonna make a pancake?" I asked with more excited than my usual self. Chloe turns to face me she raised her eyebrow with amusing in her eyes.

"You like pancakes?" I nodded vigorously.

"Like is an underestimate I love Pancake soooo much. It's just a few things that I miss when I'm on the base." I said with enthusiasm.

Chloe looks at me with the mixture of sad and curious. But she didn't say anything she continues to make the pancake and asked me to help her grab a few things

Then she put a good stack of pancakes in front of me and her "dig in capt." She doesn't have to tell me twice. I shove it down quickly. Then I heard Chloe giggle

"What?"I asked her with my mouth full.

"No, you just.." She seems to think it hard.

"You reminded me of someone," She said and look at me suspiciously. I swallow hard at that, is she knows?

"What? I'm sure whoever taste this amazing pancake will have the same reaction." I said with my so natural voice. At least I think so. Chloe seems to buy it. She smiles at me

"I'm glad you like it" I grinned like a fool.

* * *

Two days later

It's all went down since Chloe news go spread all of the social media. Everyone wants to know the truth if Chloe nearly get raped or she makes up a story to flamed Tom. Seriously, I want to punch whoever thought that about Chole, what the hell Chloe is totally a saint.

Chloe can't even go out to the gate door where all the pap camp in front of her mansion.

"Capt I'm bored" She rolled over the bed while I'm sitting on the love chair beside her.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked her without actually looking at her.

"I want to go out" She sits up straight and cross her arm.

"You realize that in front of your house have a dozen of pap camp in front right? "I raised my eyebrow

"I don't care. It's your job to protect me." I sighed at that. Well, she is right.

''Where do you want to go?" I asked with defeat.

"I want to go walk at the park and then grab some I don't know.. Taco Bell." I saw her eyes shine and she smirked when my eyes lit up at the word taco bell. Damn it she knows my weakness. How on the earth I can deny that.

"Very well then" I grab the car keys and call Stacie and vector to meet me at the garage. Chloe jumped up and down with glee. I shake my head at how childish she was. Just two day in the house and she was driving me nut while she goes insane. But I don't want it another way.

We success to ignore those paparazzi who chase after Chloe throw question. Some of them I think those questions can consider an insult. I try to control myself not to strangle them. Just walk fast and lead Chloe to the car.

We at the quiet park. It so beautiful with the lake and all the trees. Chloe sat down on the bench in front of the lake. I stand be hide her and Stacy is guarding at the entrance. Chloe stares at the lake for so long.

"I always love this place. It reminds me when I'm young back at Georgia." Yeah, I remember those view too.

"Why it so hard right now? Someone wants to kill me and my family. My longtime boyfriend was going to rape me. Now I don't have someone to talk so I talk to my bodyguard. How pathetic is that ?" She chuckles with sarcastic.

I hate seeing Chloe like this. I sigh and sit beside her.

"You are not pathetic, Miss Beale" She chuckles. "I know what will you gonna said next. About how amazing I am."

I blush at that. "well it's true. It going to be okay somehow. Bad things come to make us know what good is. Be patient miss Beale."

She smiled at me." You know the right thing to say huh? Does this is a way you charm?"

I just smiled at her. Just for you Chlo, just for you. I answer her in myhead

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **I'm back sorry for not updating almost 2 months like I said senior is crazy. How do I survive my senior project?**

 **This chapter so fluff for me but well it a calm before the** storm.

 **Thank you, you guys for fav, comment and follow.**

 **Hope you guys still stick with me.**

 **What do you think of this chapter lets me know.**

 **LOVE,**

 **MHWaze**


	9. Still recover

Two weeks later the Tom things. Chloe still down and the prep still going wild. Unfortunately, the celebrity design to behave this past week that make Chloe news doesn't fade away. She designed to give a press yesterday and it painful for me to see her act so tough. To talk about her horrible experienced and to defense the accuse they throw at her. That she wants attention.

This is so hard for me to not go strangle each one of them but I can't do anything just stand there like a robotic with no emotion. SO when we got home I think that maybe I can cheer her up. I went to Chloe home theater, yes she has a freaking theater in her house. I arrange Chlo favorite snack, soda, caramel popcorn, and her favorite movie. Those chick flick movies especially princess diary. I also arrange many blanket and pillow to make it like a forth. Chloe always loves that when we were young. I let Stacie bring her in the room.

"What is it? Stacie, I don't think I'm in the mood for movie night" She stops when she saw the room. I put my hand behind my back and tap my shoes with nervous. "Hey, um I thought that you might want to relax and maybe cheer thing up," I said awkwardly.

"You did all this?" Chloe asked she looked surprised.

"Yeah," She speechless man, maybe this a bad idea. It so long that she like those stuff now she grow up, idiot.

"Oh, you hate it right. I'm sorry, I will clean up." I rush to grab those blanket.

"No, no, I like it. I am just surprised that you know all of my favorite things. Thank you, I don't know how you do it" She smiled, then she engulfs me with her bear hug. Oh man, my heart. It's not just Chloe, who have tears in her eyes. Damn it, soldier don't you dare cry. I bite my inner cheek and take a deep breath.

" I'm glad you like it, Boss" I said bragging her title with a joke.

She rolled her eyes and chuckle.

"Well then let's start with my favorite princess diary." I grinned like a fool that all these years I still get Chloe.

"You two come here and sit with me and it's not for discussion" She sings while shot me a smirk.

Chloe is beaming and she hands us a snack.

"Actually, it surprises me how much you know me. I mean all these things." She points to the snack,, and blanket. "It like you know me for years even Bree doesn't know all this." She said with no challenging her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Um…I…well" Damn it, I stutter come on Mitchell. Come up with something. I whispering yelling in my head. Stacie might see my inner conflict so she steps in.

"Don't you remember I'm your number one fan or practically your stalker. Of course, I know those things." Stacie said.

"Ahm. I never recall to share that much about my private life but maybe I'm wrong. Thank you, Stacie." Chloe said and pull Stacie in a hug. Stacie startles she glares at me with panic but I shrug it off. I'm never jealous I'm totally cool. Damn it.

* * *

After that week Chloe is going back to work and I'm more worry than ever. I checked in with Uncle Charlie on the daily. we are trying to figure out who wants to do this to him. It's hard to pinpoint because according to his political and business it's way too much people that hate him.

When Chloe was done her set of this week she was exhausted. But she insists to go to some small and cozy restaurant.

"Hey, there my favorite celebrity." There the waiter a middle age man with chubby cheek and brightest smile.

"You only know one celebrity, Marcus." Come to the voice of the chef. She hits him in the arm. Chloe giggles at them.

"Your lasagna and milkshake are my favorite too." They beam at her.

"Thanks, dear, so the usual right?" Chloe nodded.

"What would I get for your friends. " She asked Stacie and I. I shook my head immediately

"No, thank you, mam. We are actually working." I smiled at her.

" Oh please, take a rest. They will have the same things as mine." Chloe said and Marcus and the Chef left to get our food.

"You didn't have to do that. We can eat later." Stacie scoff at me.

"Yeah, speak for yourself. I'm starving." I glared at her but Chloe laughs at me.

"You should be more relax captain. You eat beside me nothing gonna happen when you are by my side."

Man, my heart uhg why she has to say those things. She wants to torture me that for sure.

Stacie smirked at me when she saw me blushing. Then Chloe again pat my cheek.

"I did it again 2 points for Chloe and zero to grumpy." Chloe and Stacie laugh out loud while I huff and crossed my arm

Then our food arrives I eat in silent while Chloe and Stacie chat like they are an old friend.

"Hey, Chloe you eat here usual. Don't get me wrong this place is comfy and the food is mind blowing but I mean the world fucking celebrity like you. I imagine you sit on the super fancy restaurant every night." I narrow my eyes at Stacie.

"language, Stacie. She is the boss" Chloe chuckle at my comment.

"It's okay capt. I swear too. But to answer your question. I like this place it comfy and peaceful. I love it since college. Their food is homemade and delicious. Also, Marcus and Ann take care of me since I'm in college they know me and my taste of food so well. I will not trade them for a super fancy restaurant." Chloe said.

"Oh dear we love your visitation too" Ann the chef come to hug Chloe while she places 3 brownies in front of us.

I smile at Chloe she still down to earth even she the big time now. Why she has to be this perfect.

Then other customers come to our table. She is around 20 and she carries a young girl maybe 5. I quickly stand up.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, " She said shyly.

Chloe smiles kindly at them. "Oh don't worry, who is this little girl?"

Chloe asked while she grabs the child's hand.

"This is Chloe" Chloe smiled and picked the girl up.

"Hi, little Chloe" She clings to Chloe like a koala.

"I wuv your song so much and my mommy always plays your song that you sing in the movie. She is your huge fan but we never have enough money to go to the cinema" She said to Chloe and I can see that it's breaking Chloe's heart. I observed the mother and it makes sense she was too young to be a mother. She has worn a worn out outfit but her daughter wears decent clothes so I assume that she had to work hard for her daughter and not for herself. So maybe she lives by herself.

"Aw, that so kay sweetie" Then Chloe opened her purse she writes something in the card and hand to the mother. "This is my VIP special fan card show this to the cinema that across the 26 street they will let you in with no chart." They both grinned and Chole is embraced by two women. Emma( the mom) and little Chloe are beaming when they walk out to their table.

"Could you really can do that?" I asked with curiosity.

"Do what?" Chloe raised her eyes brown.

"Give that girl a free path to the theatre "

She smirked at me " Of course, I can. I own that theatre." Oh yeah, I forgot, she is rich. Of course, She owns the cinema.

Then Chloe phone is ringing.

"Hello"

"Bree"

"Yeah"

"Really, oh my gosh"

She hangs up, breathing heavily.

"What happen miss Beale" I asked her with concerned.

"I've Oscar nominee"

* * *

 **Hi, guys.**

 **Sorry for the late update like I said before I'm super busy right now. but I'm not abandoning this for sure.**

 **Thank you, you guy that read, comments, follow and fav.**

 **Thank you for waiting shout out to you people.**

 **Well, for the grammar complain I accept it. I know that it's not good. I will try okay. I'm not native (obviously) but I will try to deliver more decent words to you all.**

 **If you have any question, idea or critic just comment. I'm glad to know it.**

 **Love you all and also happy new year. I know it late but well...**

 **Until next time**

 **MHWaze**


End file.
